the_unkleversefandomcom-20200213-history
Originality™
I'd much rather be original... Originality™ is an ancient sorcery practiced by Curtis Adams and his clones. A metaphysical and ubiquitous power, this is present in every Unk clone and Seedling and exists as a latent force which can be tapped and harnessed by the more adept Unkles. Within the Unkleverse, users can either adopt the "light side" and use the power of Originality™ to bring about Adams' vision for the world, or the "dark side" which brings about great power but can distort and warp the users' form as can be seen with Dark Unkle. Concept and origins Originality™ began when the first Unkle, following an increased spate of bullying, drank bleach and slept permanently. The chemicals underwent a volatile reaction within Adams, interacting with his genetic material to unlock the latent powers within. Emerging a changed man, Curtis Adams found his W.I.V.E levels drastically increased, in addition to unlocking his cloning ability. Adams harnesses and boosts the powers of Originality™ through his hair tattoo, a symbol of his quest never to give up while there are corners of the world untouched by his original lyricism. Religion and spirituality Every Unkle has the latent ability to harness Originality™. Adams; repetition of the theme in his music - particularly in the seminal single "Original" - emphasizes the importance he places on being your own entity. Indeed there can be seen a very implicit parallel between Light and Dark Originality™ with Zoroastrianism, which posits that "good and evil, like light and darkness, are contrary realities". This interconnections even extend to Taoism and the relationship between yin and yang, though Unkles that have wielded Dark Originality™ have so far shown no altruistic traits. Comparison to magic Abilities like Originality™ are a common trait of many world religions and fantasy novels, and may in fact be an offshoot of meme magick. Originality™ has also been observed to alter the very fabric of reality (albeit at a very localized scale for Earth-abiding Unkles) in a manner that cannot be explained by science alone. The presence of Originality™ may in fact be indicative of a "fifth element" that permeates and connects every living being in the universe and can with enough time and training, be accessed by anyone from a lowly Seedling to one of The Ascended. Indeed, it may be a science so advanced it only appears magical to pre-Originality minds. Cultural impact Unkle Adams has been able to reach 19,772 subscribers on his Youtube channel, with a maximum of 2,460,134 video views. His Facebook page has amassed 120,823 likes and both serve as his main stations for disseminating knowledge to children's minds across the world. Originality™ can be transmitted wirelessly and on any medium, effectively making Unkle Adams' reach global. "Light" and "Dark" Originality™ Originality™ can be split into two schools of thought, Light and Dark. Both stand in opposition to one another but remain in balance, both sides in constant battle but neither gaining any ground on the other. Classified as the fifth fundamental interaction, Originality™ may carry two types of charge - one for the Light and one for the Dark - and each with their own particle. Levels of Originality™ can be measured by looking at a clone's W.I.V.E levels Light Originality™ places emphasis on good deeds and the spreading of Unkle's Seeds to wives across the world. This is the discipline used by Unkle Adams and the clones loyal to him. Dark Originality™ is a corrupted magick primarily used by Curtis Bernard and his dark disciples in an effort to destroy Unkle Adams and his education outreach efforts. This dark science encourages degenerate activities such as drinking, consumption of illegal substances and prostitution in an effort to undermine the message of Curtis Adams. Ascended clones such as Starboy Bebop and CYB3R UNK operate on a level beyond mortal comprehension, using a more potent form of Originality™ in their dimension-spanning plans.